Where do You Want to Go? (Or, The Doctor Meets the Avengers)
by Friedrickson2
Summary: After the Doctor helps stop an invasion of aliens, he offers to take Earth's Mightiest Heroes out around the world and stars. This is what happens when they end up at the right place and wrong times, and wrong places, wrong times.
1. I am The Doctor, You will Leave

New York City was a battlefield for the second time in five years. The Chitauri had launched another invasion, only with triple the army size as the first attempt. What was more, they were once more being led by Loki _and_ being assisted by a strange group of aliens called 'Slitheen', a large group of plastic shop-window dummies and a strange middle-aged woman in purple Victorian clothing. All the Avengers were in New York City, old and new, fighting these invaders, with Maria Hill and Coulson's SHIELD team assisting in the evacuation and protection of civilians.

"Okay, so bullets can injure these 'Slitheen' things, but how do we actually kill them, Thor?" yelled Black Widow, a.k.a. Natalia Romanova, through her comm. "I have little idea, Natalia," said Thor as he crushed another Chitauri's skull with his hammer, Mjolnir. "Well, we need to know now!" said Hawkeye as he fired another arrow at the Chitauri soldiers trying to attack him. Thankfully, Stark had convinced the government not to get involved, as more deaths would occur if they did.

"Well, you were right," said Loki, turning to the woman, "using more soldiers, Autons and the Slitheen was a good idea." The woman turned to the God and said in a sardonic voice, "Yes, but it's a double-edged sword. We'll tire out the kiddies in capes and Spandex, but this is so big an invasion that _HE_ is bound to show up at some point." Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion before setting his mind back to the battle on the streets below. All the news outlets in the world were broadcasting the fight live, so just about everybody on the planet was viewing the battle as it was happening right now.

Which meant that everybody in the world heard a strange wheezing sound echo through the main street of the Battle, before a blue police box began to materialise in the heart of the warzone.

* * *

The Chitauri, Slitheen, Autons, Avengers and the woman turned their gaze to the blue box, before a grey-haired man walked out, dressed in an indigo jacket with crimson lining, a blue waistcoat with black buttons, black brogues, dark blue trousers and a black dress shirt that was fully buttoned. His blue eyes widened and stared at the chaos that was happening.

"So, there really are people that can protect this planet?" he muttered to himself, before speaking loudly in a Scottish accent, "Why are you here? This planet has been invaded countless times in the past, and each invasion has been stopped with painful casualties for the would-be invaders.

"The human race is just starting to get up and stand by itself. Given another few hundred thousand years, there won't be a single part of the universe where this species, this wonderful, violent, curious species, has not touched. Why do you insist on trying to prevent it from happening?"

Loki scoffed before coming down to the man. " _You_ are the fool. This planet was promised to me; it is rightfully mine! So you would be smart if you-" He was interrupted by the man punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Thor ran towards the man and yelled, "Midgardian, I understand my brother has done wrong, but he is my brother. I wouldn't be pleased if you did that again."

The man turned to Thor, then to Captain America, and took out a metal device from his pocket and the nearest TV camera before taking out an object that resembled a stethoscope. A whirring noise could be heard as he placed the parts of the stethoscope-thing to his forehead, above his eyes. Then, the man attached the third end of the device to the camera, and tinkered with the camera to ensure that everybody in the world, and on all the planets that were preparing for invasions or wars involving Earth.

In effect, a universal transmission.

* * *

Images began appearing. First was an elderly gentleman in early Edwardian dress commanding two younger people, a man and a woman, to help fight a group of metal men, and then of the same man fighting another man dressed as a monk, and finally the man hugging a much younger woman, who the Avengers concluded was either his daughter or granddaughter. The man was also seen walking into a blue police box, which revealed itself to be much bigger on the inside than the outside.

Then another man appeared, younger than the first and with a black bowl-cut, dressed in a black blazer with bowtie, fixing a machine, before he was shown running at a group of reptilian creatures with a device that looked similar to the metal device the man in New York right now had.

The third group of images showed that same man in a court, being sentenced to exile on Earth, and inside a control room (impressing Tony Stark, aka Iron Man), with a bright light coming from him, which soon covered his face and hands, with his height and build changing. After a few minutes, the light vanished, revealing the man to have changed his appearance to a tall individual with grey hair and a pronounced nose. He was then shown dressed in a velvet smoking-jacket and Inverness cape, activating another metal device, which set off a minefield and destroying several creatures, attacking something that looked like a giant salt shaker with plunger and egg whisk arms and eyestalk called a Dalek, and duelling with another man who had a goatee and a prison uniform.

The fourth set featured a younger man, with a dark coat and an extremely long scarf, facing off against a man whose body was rotting, a giant robot with the aid of a young woman, who Steve, Natasha and Stark recognised as Sarah Jane Smith, an intrepid and dedicated journalist, and then appeared another woman, in a white dress, arguing with the man about a strange cube that appeared to have been made out of a puzzle. There were also images of the same planet the courtroom was on, with the man being elected as President, as well as images of 1930s Hong Kong, and the man and woman with the white dress facing off against some Triad gangsters.

The fifth series showed a man much younger than the first four, dressed in a cricket outfit with a piece of celery on his lapel. He was shown discussing scientific matter with a young woman dressed in purple, and arguing with another woman in a black dress and white shirt. There were also scenes of some metal men with handle-like appendages on their heads.

Then came a man with curly hair and a rainbow-coloured coat, which appalled the young woman he was travelling with. He was shown arguing on the planet he was first tried on (now revealed to be named Gallifrey), about a trial that had been rigged, shouting "Ten million years of absolute power, that's what it takes to be _really_ corrupt!" He was also facing off against another man with a goatee and black clothes, and a middle-aged woman with a short jacket on and several pieces of technology.

The seventh image set showed a dark-haired man around the same age as the last one, dressed in his clothes. He was then shown fighting the Daleks, only dressed in a light blazer, full brogues, Panama hat, question-mark pullover and a paisley scarf and tie, and assisted in defeating them by a young adult dressed in black with a backpack and a baseball bat. He was then shown to be fighting the same metal men, and the second man in a goatee, who had gained cheetah-like facial characteristics.

Then came a younger man in a Victorian frock-coat and cravat, with wavy brown hair, fighting a man dressed the same way as the people on Gallifrey, and kissing an American doctor. He was then seen against the Daleks again, a group of diminutive soldiers with a potato-like head and blue armour, and exiting a console room that appeared to be the same one that had been shown several times already, only this time it was a light brown, and he was wearing shorter hair and gaiters.

The next group featured horrific acts of violence and war, with the Daleks killing people left and right, and the people of Gallifrey committing equally acts to the salt-shaker creatures, with another man shown fighting both, dressed in a leather jacket which became increasingly worn, gaiters, a scarf and a bandolier. Over the ages he was shown to be getting older and older, a beard forming on his face, which showed sadness, weariness and regret, most likely at the atrocities he was involving himself in.

Then there showed a younger man, with a buzz cut and leather jacket, holding hands with a young blonde girl as they ran from the same plastic dummies as the ones fighting in New York, before going to the end of the Earth, World War II and the year 500,000, where they fought an army of Daleks.

A younger, thinner man, with spiky hair and a pinstriped suit that varied, showed up next, kissing a waitress that looked like Kylie Minogue whilst in a tuxedo, marrying Queen Elizabeth I of England, stopping Prime Minister Harold Saxon, meeting William Shakespeare and Agatha Christie, and saving school-students with Sarah Jane Smith and the blonde girl, before fighting the creator of the Daleks and pointing a gun at the President of his people.

Next up, a young man with a large chin and a tweed blazer with bowtie appeared, tricking some new Daleks, kissing a Victorian governess under the mistletoe, battling the metal men, marrying the woman who would apparently kill him, and being chased by vampires.

The final set of images featured this man, staying in a small town, fighting nearly every alien race he had fought before over a period of nine hundred years until the Daleks were all that were left. He then appeared to inhale some energy that came from a crack in reality, before a bright light appeared, causing massive amounts of energy to erupt from him, destroying the Dalek fleet and sending shockwaves throughout the surrounding area. He was then shown in the console room, talking to a young woman who looked too much like the Victorian governess, before removing his bowtie and changing into the man who was currently in New York.

* * *

The Avengers watched these images come from the man's head, and Barton realised that all the men shown were the exact same person, and that this was an alien unlike any of the other ones. "Look, the X-ray shows a binary vascular system, he's changing his appearance to avoid death and that technology is not from here!" he explained. Stark landed and saw the man turn to all the aliens, and knew it would be better to stay put.

"I think that little slideshow of all my memories proves to you all who I am, eh?" he yelled. Loki turned and noticed the woman had vanished, having flew off to fight another day.

"I am the Oncoming Storm, the most dangerous man in the Universe. There isn't a single galaxy I haven't set foot in. I am 4,000 years old; I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. There are armies with as many soldiers as there are humans on this planet right now, armed with nuclear weapons and impenetrable armour, who'd turn tail and run for the hills the moment I say my name. Shoot me now-I'll just regenerate. Try and convert me into a Cyberman- My physiology isn't compatible with them. Attempt to get secrets out of me in prison- The interrogators would end up helping me escape. I am the one man-no, wait, the one BEING you do not let know about an invasion. If you'd killed people, I'd be angry. If you'd killed a LOT of people, I'd be really angry. And forget a woman scorned-Hell hath no fury like me when I'm pissed. Because I. AM. **THE** . **DOCTOR**."

He said the last two words louder than the rest of his speech, and Stark thought he was a bit crazy if he thought that a speech and his name would scare off this invasion, but the moment the man said the words "The Doctor," every single one of the Chitauri, Autons and Slitheen ran off, and began retreating from New York and Earth.

"Jesus," breathed out Bruce Banner and Sam Wilson, both surprised at the speed and haste the invaders had left Earth at, and Wanda Maximoff, the 'Scarlet Witch' was rubbing her head, as if she had the worst migraine in history. "What is wrong, Wanda?" asked the android Vision. "I accidentally read his mind," said Wanda. "And?" asked Steve, walking over. "He's seen and done things nobody should have to see or do. That war he showed from his memories, Steve, was like how you described World War II. Only mixed with WW1 and made infinitely more horrendous."

* * *

Six hours later, the Avengers and SHIELD team had all gathered at the New Avengers Facility when they heard the wheezing sound of the blue box. They saw the Doctor step out, only dressed in grey-and-black wingtips, a white shirt with the first button undone, his trousers now had vertical stripes, his waistcoat was a lighter shade of blue, and his jacket was a dark purple with scarlet lining, with only the first button done.

"How long did it take you to get here?" asked Stark sarcastically, to which the Doctor replied, "It's been six hours for you, but me, well, I just spent the weekend with my granddaughter, stopped the Daleks from invading the planet Ribos in the space of a day, and spent a week in Barcelona. Not the city, the planet."

Coulson raised his eyebrows. "You mean there's a planet called Barcelona?" to which the Doctor nodded, adding, "It's quite nice, actually."

"So let me get this straight, _Doctor_ ," said Bruce Banner, pointing at the box, "that thing can travel to anywhere in the universe, anywhere in space?" The Doctor smiled and answered, "Yes. It can also travel through time and is dimensionally transcendental." Stark, Wilson and Banner looked at each other and grinned. Steve was the first to answer to the 'time-travel' point: "If you can travel through time, can't you prevent Bucky from falling off the train, or Stark's parents from dying, or even Hitler from starting WW2?" The Doctor sighed, looked down at his feet and replied, only in a much more somber voice, "I can't. They're fixed points in time, which means that those events _have_ to occur, or else paradox upon paradox will start happening, and possibly trigger the end of reality."

Steve's expression saddened, though his eyes gained a bit more positivity when he asked, "Could I go see Peggy's wedding?" The Doctor then smirked, saying, "There's nothing that says you can't be there, Steve. I should be able to call you that, after all, you do remember those bullies in 1928, right?"

Steve's eyes widened, and his eyebrow went up, before he asked again, "You were the old guy in the frills and the cape, weren't you?" The Doctor's smirk became a full grin, and he nodded, before beckoning the super-soldier into the box, along with Wanda, Coulson and Barton.

"Why us?" asked Wanda, to which the Doctor replied, "Well, we'll be taking turns. For everybody outside, it'll more than likely be ten minutes. For us, a day or two. Maybe a week." Barton laughed softly, as he and the other two walked in, unaware of the shock they would receive when they were all inside.

"Wait, wait, wait! How will the four of you fit in there?" asked Natasha. The Doctor grinned a mischievous grin, saying, "Why not wait and see?" before he stepped inside and closed the door.

* * *

 **Capaldi's Doctor, because he needs more crossover fics.**

 **Please review!**


	2. TARDIS Tour 1 and Sharing Sadness

Steve, Clint, Wanda and Coulson were in shock at what they were seeing. The Doctor closed the doors of his machine and walked to the front of the foursome. He smiled when he saw their expressions. "Well?" he asked in a smug voice.

"It's-it's-it's b-b-bigger on….the inside," stuttered Coulson, amazed at the technology used for this. If only he had a camera. SHIELD would be back in the espionage game in no time. "I know what you're thinking about, Agent Coulson," said the Doctor in an annoyed tone, "down to the last syllable."

Steve and Wanda looked at him, confused. The Doctor then sighed, before saying "I'm a bit of a telepath. Though compared to a lot of my fellow Time Lords, it's not very strong. Miss Maximoff here would be able to overpower my mind if she wanted to, in fact." Wanda shook her head, her breaths being slightly faster.

"I accidentally read your mind earlier today," she confessed, "and I admit, those memories you showed of that war, those were the cleanest of them. It was-it was- horrifying. Nobody should have to be through what you went through."

The Doctor's face turned more solemn, his eyes looking at his feet. "It's-it's okay. I ensured that Gallifrey was placed in a parallel pocket universe, keeping it and the Time Lords safe. They can't get out; nothing from the outside can get in. Besides, it was a long time ago. Like I said, I'm around 4,000."

Clint whistled at that. Then he asked the all-important question: "If this thing isn't a police box, then what the hell is it?" The Doctor turned towards the archer and said, "She's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S. As I said outside, it's dimensionally transcendental, which is how it appears to be bigger on the inside. This is actually an entirely different dimension. I've been in her for years, and I still haven't found all the rooms."

"Why is it a she?" asked Wanda naively. Steve pointed to her and nodded. The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to them. "One: All ships are a 'she'. Two: She really is alive." The Doctor then went to the controls, and ran around pressing buttons and turning dials before typing in coordinates. As soon as he finished, the large began going up and down and the TARDIS's familiar wheezing noise began to start.

"Hold on a minute, Doctor," said Steve, walking over towards the console, "where exactly are you taking us?" The Doctor looked at him and smiled, not a mischievous smile, or a disturbing smile, but a happy one.

"Captain Steve Rogers," the Doctor said, "we're going to your girlfriend's wedding."

* * *

Steve's eyes widened, but before he could object at the words the Doctor said, the wheezing of the TARDIS became louder and more pronounced until it eventually stopped. The Doctor looked at the three Americans and the Eastern European, who were all holding onto the railings, and with quick speed, clicked his fingers. The doors of the TARDIS opened immediately.

Steve stepped out, seeing it was America, only in the 1950s. "Wow, everything seems so…bright, and cheerful," he said slowly, amazed at how peaceful America seemed. "According to my calculations," said the Doctor, stepping out of the TARDIS and licking his finger, sticking it into the air for a few seconds before placing it into his mouth, "the year is 1952, the month April. And the four of you need to change your clothes."

Steve obliged immediately, knowing that a T-shirt and jeans with sneakers was 60 years too early for 1952 (Steve read a book on how fashion had changed over the time between the end of the war and his being taken out of the ice to aid in his adjustment to the 21st century).

Coulson didn't budge, though. "Why exactly must I change, Doctor?" The Doctor's reply was swift: "Three-piece pinstriped suit with Dr Martens. You don't look like a G-Man, Coulson. You look like a gangster. And this is this 1950s. Meyer Lansky, Carlo Gambino and all the big-shot mobsters are still around. I should know, I played cards with them once. Meyer was the best of them."

Coulson nodded, before heading into direction that Steve and Clint went. Wanda was the only one left in the console room. "Oh…..kay, then, Wanda. Do you want to stay here or come with us boys? Your accent is going to cause suspicion, I will warn you."

"I'm Jewish. I could say I was from Sokovia but fled here when the war started," said Wanda. "Though you are right, it's the Cold War. People may get suspicious.

Phil came out, dressed in light brown brogues, a matching plaid blazer with red tie, and grey trousers. In effect, the stereotypical 1950s dad. "Well, you look like a man from this period already, Mr. Coulson!" said the Doctor excitedly, as he began to circle the SHIELD agent. "I still have my Taser, Doctor," he said in a calm voice.

Clint came out wearing a leather trench-coat, and the same clothes as Coulson, minus the blazer, and the tie was black with blue stripes, and he was wearing Doc Martens. Steve exited the men's wardrobe with a black suit and fedora, which had a red band. The tie was burgundy, and he had a pair of sunglasses on to hide his identity.

"Steve. Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve. You are the winner of the best-dressed-companion wards for right now," stated the Doctor. "Now come on, we have a wedding to go to. Oh, and you two," he paused as he came to Phil and Clint, handing them each $100 from his pocket, "Go buy yourselves something nice. Wanda's staying here because she'll stand out the most due to her accent, so you'd better watch over Barton." With that, the Doctor and Steve walked out of the TARDIS, to find the church where Peggy was getting married.

* * *

"You know, Doctor," began Steve as they walked down the clean streets, "it would be really, really selfish of me to want Peggy for myself. I mean, she should be happy, and I'd like her to be happy." The Doctor nodded solemnly.

"You ever married?" asked Steve. "Lots of times, Steve," said the Doctor, "but a lot of them died, and a lot of them were accidents. They'd just die anyway, while I keep on living and breathing and then regenerating."

Steve nodded. "I know. When I woke up and found that I was nearly 70 years into the future, I was really depressed. Most of my friends were dead, or just really old. I'm the last of the Commandos."

"At least the war you saw was the war you saw," said the Doctor. "The Daleks, they killed children. Some of them mine, some of them my friends, some the children of my rivals, but children all the same. There were neutron bombs, and people being erased from history. I am a man of principle, but if the fate of reality or the universe is at stake, I will put them aside to do what's right, no matter how guilty I feel afterwards."

Steve nodded, and knew that here was a man who, although he was an alien, knew what he felt inside. His friends were gone, the love of his life was gone, he was the last one. The Doctor knew what it was like to lose everything.

But for now, their main focus was a wedding.

 **The reason for this fanfiction is because there isn't enough fanfiction with the Twelfth Doctor and the Avengers.**

 **Also, the reason why the Doctor's age is much more than what he has said on the series-well, the Doctor lies. And he probably doesn't count the years he spent as the War Doctor in his age (The War Doctor says he's 800. Considering he didn't consider himself to be the Doctor, that could be how long that incarnation lived. Also, 11 lived for a total of 1200 years). And he's forgotten.**

 **Avengers belong to Marvel.**

 **Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

 **Reviews are welcome, thrashing is not.**


	3. Peggy's Wedding

Steve and the Doctor walked along, the Doctor keeping an eye out for a church and Steve looking at the sunshine, the kids playing in the street, and the couples talking to one another. He sighed, happily.

"Thank goodness everybody's happy," he said dreamily. The Doctor turned to him, tapped him on the shoulder and said, "You should remember that this dream has a dark side. The African-Americans have fewer rights, as do women, and innocent people are being sent to prison and shunned by everyone simply because of lies and rumours. It is a beautiful place, yes, but try to remember that there is ugliness in this paradise."

Steve nodded, looking around. It was hard to believe that in this seemingly idyllic place, people's rights weren't being fully recognised, even here, but it was just as hard to remember that there was a Cold War going on, between the East and the West, the Americans and the Russians, between the Warsaw Pact and the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation.

* * *

Eventually, the two men found a church and asked a teenager outside if there was a wedding going on. "Yeah, a war vet called Sousa, and this lovely English lady with red hair," he replied, drawing his hands together in a love-heart shape.

Steve's eyes glanced at the church doors for a brief moment, but the Doctor's hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. "Son, with me," he said. Then he turned to the teenager and said, "I served in a war once. The first one, in France, as a doctor. My son here served in the last war, in Italy and Germany."

The teenager's eyes widened slightly, before he ran off. The Doctor then turned to Steve, his demeanour serious. "Whatever you do, Captain, _do not_ even think of revealing yourself to Peggy. We're….gonna pretend we're going in to pray. It shouldn't be that big a number of people, so it'll be easy to find a spot for us both to sit."

Steve nodded. The Doctor was a time traveller; he surely knew what he was talking about.

They both walked in, the Doctor pointing at a bench in the corner. The two men then proceeded to walk over and sit on the benches, the Doctor kneeling down and interlocking his fingers together. Steve did the same, except he simply placed his hands flat against one another.

"Daniel Sousa, do you take this woman, Margaret Carter, to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest said. Steve looked up, and saw Sousa. He smiled happily. He had saved Sousa's life during the war, but the soldier needed his leg amputated. To know that it was this man wedding Peggy made him happy. Peggy was probably being discriminated against for being a woman, while Sousa, who he'd heard was now working for the SSR, was probably being discriminated against for being a cripple.

He listened intently to the ceremony, marvelling at how beautiful Peggy looked in the long white dress. For some reason, her red hair and beauty now reminded him of Natasha… _No, Steve, don't think about that_ , he berated himself.

Finally, he saw Peggy say "I do," and the groom kissing the bride, and the few people present, including his old buddies from the Howling Commandos, stand up and start clapping. He saw the Doctor next to him clap from his seat, and Steve followed his lead.

When the two men left, they made sure it was after everyone else had gone. By now, Steve had shed several tears, silently, but happy, that Peggy was able to find someone to live out her life with, even though he knew, sadly that Sousa would die before she did.

"I know the feeling," said the Doctor solemnly. Steve saw him nod slowly, then say, "Yes Mr. Rogers, I know the feeling all too well.

"But now isn't the time for reminiscing-we'll have to go back and check on the others, in case they've mucked up."

Steve nodded, a small sad smile on his face as he watched Peggy and Sousa leave, before he turned back and began walking to the TARDIS with the Doctor.

* * *

 **AN: It's been a while, hasn't it? And yes, I have thrown in a reference to Romanogers.**

 **When Chapter 4 comes along, who knows. I wasn't even sure I was going to finish this chapter.**


End file.
